


The Review

by CallMeMilady (fairegirl22)



Series: Love Jumps into the Mouth of a Dinosaur [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I meant for it to be fluffy but it turned angsty a little bit, Mari's is a great fashion designer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/CallMeMilady
Summary: The pathway to becoming a great fashion designer isn't always the smoothest.





	The Review

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first time jump in the series! I never planned for it to be told in chronological order so I could have the freedom of going backwards to fill things in, like this installment.
> 
> The timeline goes like this:
> 
> 1\. The First Meeting (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Playdate (Part 2)  
> 3\. The Review (Part 6)  
> 4\. The First Kiss (Part 3)  
> 5\. The Heartbreak (Part 4)  
> 6\. The Dinosaur (Part 5)

At age 10, between her busy school schedule and extracurriculars like Chinese, fencing, and dance, Marinette still found the time for designing. She dreamed of being a famous designer like Gabriel, but was too embarrassed of her lack of skills to show anybody anything in her sketchbook. Everyone noticed the book she always had with her, but the only person who got a glimpse of it was Adrien.

He tried to push her towards his dad, because Marinette had so much potential and his dad could teach her, but she was too shy to bring it up to Gabriel. Adrien was really supportive which she knew was partly because he was her best friend and soulmate, but also because he wasn’t interested in taking over Agreste Fashion. If _she_ was a fashion designer, she could be the one to take over Agreste Fashion one day ... and that thought had butterflies tickling her stomach. 

One day after their Chinese lesson at the Agreste estate, Marinette was working on some designs at her desk while Adrien did homework at his nearby. She didn’t hear Gabriel come in, and if she had she most certainly would’ve closed her sketchbook before he could peek at it. But she didn’t, only noticing the looming presence over her shoulder when a shadow cut a jagged black line through her latest design of a dress. 

“Gabriel!” Marinette shot up from her seat, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Hm.” he raised a critical eye at her before gesturing towards the sketchbook, “May I?”  Too many thoughts shot through her head at once, but just a glance at Adrien’s vigorously nodding head told her what she needed to do. Marinette held her breath as she handed Gabriel her sketchbook.   

There was a moment of tense silence before Gabriel spoke again. 

“These are quite good, Marinette, especially for your age. In fact I believe with some time and training, you will be better than most of the designers in the industry.” Gabriel complimented as he looked through the many designs. He flipped through the beat up book, examining her sketches along with haphazardly cut out inspiration shots she had found in magazines laying around the house. In the margins of the page notes neatly sat little arrows pointing out what she would change. 

“R-really?” Marinette stuttered, not really believing what she was hearing. Here was Gabriel Agreste, one of the top designers in the world, saying that her designs were _good_ and he thinks she had the _potential_ to someday be at his level. 

In the many years that she’d known him, Gabriel had always been an imposing figure, but she wasn’t as frightened as others were. She’d seen him with Isabelle and Adrien and knew that underneath the strict and stern man that everyone saw, he was soft and had a giant heart for his family and close friends.

Still, as he flipped through her sketchbook, Marinette couldn’t help but feel some of what new hires must feel when they first stood in front of Mr. Agreste’s work desk. Right then, he was less of a second parent to her and more of an idol who she couldn’t believe liked her work. 

“Would you like to come see my work someday? And learn about fashion designers?” 

Gabriel drew back slightly at the squeal that came from the girl in response.

“Yes, please. Thank you!” Marinette looked up with a giant smile. Adrien shot her a smile and thumbs up when his dad left. 

When the day came, Marinette was very excited and ready to learn everything there was to being a world-famous fashion designer. She was amazed to see so many different types of fabric and busy people. In the office building she saw many blown up pictures of her soulmate modeling the Agreste line and while she’d seen them before and was even in some herself, representing the female Agreste clothing line, looking at her soulmate never failed to make her smile.

At the end of the two hour long tour that Nathalie gave her, as Gabriel was very busy but still wanted her to get the best experience, Nathalie brought Marinette to Gabriel’s office. He held out his hand to signal he needed a moment before she could come in and then greeted her with a nod. “Marinette, I hope the tour was to your satisfaction.” 

“Yes sir, it was amazing.” Marinette said happily. 

“I’m glad you thought so. Before you head home, I have a surprise for you,” Gabriel said as he got up from behind his desk and walked towards the girl. “In the car that will be driving you home soon, it will have a top-of-the-line sewing machine, a mannequin, and many other supplies that you will need to start out your journey to being a designer.” 

Marinette quickly inhaled and her eyes widened. “Really?” she whispered. 

Gabriel cracked a small smile, “Nathalie will help figure out when you can take sewing classes in your busy schedule. I hope that this will be a fruitful endeavor Marinette.” 

Marinette lunged at him with a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Gabriel was a bit stiff, but he still wrapped an arm around her while patting her head with the other.

 

* * *

When they were twelve, Adrien had a brilliant idea to showcase all of his best friend’s designs and creations, because the whole world needed to see the amazing up-and-coming fashion designer named Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

“You need a blog,” Adrien told her when he was taking a break from his studying. 

He had been on ‘break’ for about an hour, but with Nathalie gone and their teacher out sick, Marinette couldn’t really blame him. He’d spent the last hour, head canted either towards the ceiling, probably taking a nap, or turned to watch her sew her newest piece. Over the past year, Marinette began taking lessons on how to sew and learned the inner workings of the fashion industry. She was becoming quite a familiar face around the Agreste Fashion office more for the fact that she sometimes modeled their work and was known to have a close relationship to the Agreste family and, thus, their CEO. 

“What?” Marinette said while she was finishing up the hem for the blue dress she was making as a birthday gift for her mom. In the corner, the serger glared out at her accusingly, still unused. But it wasn’t Marinette’s fault she was a bit too afraid of using the imposing machine without a little bit of guidance. _Next time,_ she promised herself. 

“A blog,” Adrien repeated when the sewing machine stopped going. “We can show off your work! It’ll be fun, we can do it together. Maman got me a nice camera and Victor showed me how to use it.” The italian photographer was quite happy to teach the young boy some tricks after Adrien expressed his interest in learning how to work behind the camera. It was a lot more difficult than just standing in front of it and modeling, but it was still fun. 

“I don’t know.” Marinette finished the seam and turned to look at him. He was looking at her with appraising eyes like he could see the wheels turning in her head, weighing the options and the amount of work for a blog and putting herself out there as a designer. 

“Mari, the world should see your talent!” Adrien encouraged. “Plus it’ll give me practice with a camera, I can take pictures for the blog,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

And that’s how the DCA (Dupain-Cheng Agreste) fashion blog began. 

Their first few posts weren’t the best, but not many people saw the awkward photo angles with subpar lighting that most definitely did not showcase the amazing designs. The layout of the website was abysmal and the writing could have been better. Nathalie was the one who discovered what they were doing after she went in Adrien’s room to pass along a message to them and saw the two looking at a website with a word art header saying “DCA Fashion.” 

She was curious what kind of fashion blog would engage the two preteens so much and was slightly amused but more concerned with the lack of brand management of the blog. “Adrien, Marinette, what are you doing?” 

Adrien and Marinette turned to look at her like deer caught in headlights. “We made a blog,” Adrien offered weakly. 

“A blog,” Nathalie said. “You both are aware about how hard Mr. Agreste worked to get the label to where it is. If you want to make a fashion blog you should’ve brought it up to him.” 

“We’re sorry,” Marinette said, looking down.  
  
“Let’s go,” Nathalie turned and walked out the door. They followed her, exchanging confused glances as they were led to Gabriel’s office. 

She knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in before she herded them both in the office. Gabriel looked up and asked, “What have you two done? What did you do to get in trouble?” 

“They’re not in trouble,” Nathalie said smoothly before the kids could respond. “But I believe they would have a suggestion on an expansion for Agreste Fashion.”

“Oh?” Gabriel said with an eyebrow raised. 

“We started a blog, the DCA Fashion blog. Marinette creates designs and I photograph them,” Adrien explained. 

“DCA Fashion,” Gabriel mused. “Does that stand for Dupain-Cheng Agreste fashion by chance?” 

Marinette turned slightly pink and nodded. Nathalie said, “I believe it’s a good endeavor for the children, but they should have oversight so their content is up to Agreste Fashion quality and standards.” 

The kids turned to her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting that that was why she brought them in here. “I suggest we hire people to manage the blog but allow Adrien and Marinette to have freedom to express themselves and show off Marinette’s work.” 

Gabriel had a thoughtful look on his face as he contemplated this, then nodded. “Look for a team to work on the blog and make it look nice. Marinette, Adrien,” He looked at them. “I expect you to keep your grades up, but if you cannot then you will take a break from the blog. I will approve of everything that is posted until I am confident you know what is acceptable.” 

The two kids were practically jumping with joy. Soon after, Gabriel and Nathalie hired a team to make the blog look professional and had Adrien shadow photographers to learn how to take better pictures. The DCA Fashion blog really took off. It was more polished than before but was still unique with Marinette’s work shown impeccably through Adrien’s beautiful photos. 

They were noted on every major news channel, the two tweens taking the fashion industry by storm with a blog featuring a young fashion designer whose designs every tween and teen in the world wanted to wear. Marinette’s blog didn’t always feature her own designs, but also designs from popular labels. Nevertheless, she became a trend starter. She had the perfect mix of sweet and quirky with a modern edge. 

Many popular designers and brands wanted to sink their claws into the newest fashion designer creating a stir in the industry, but Gabriel warded them off, only letting a select few work with the girl who was practically his daughter.

 

* * *

On the verge of turning thirteen, Marinette debuted her first collection at Paris Fashion Week. She included some pieces shown already on the DCA Fashion blog, but the majority of her collection was completely new. She’d worked on it for months, meticulously included  Gabriel’s input and guidance and, when all else failed, turned to Adrien for support - something which he showered her with in droves. 

She’d never forget the moment she first arrived at the runway. Marinette stood transfixed outside the theater, staring at a large gold calligraphy advertisement in an elegant frame reading: _Marinette Dupain-Cheng presents Mari._  

It’s happening _, it’s really happening._ Even after so many nights of losing sleep, frustration, and minor breakthroughs, standing out before the first true sign of her work seemed fantastical. 

The runway was just as amazing, brightly lit and long in the center of the space. There were enough seats to fit 500 people and the bustling of the stagehands around her told Marinette that there was still so much work to be done before the runway could begin. Marinette couldn’t believe it was finally happening--she made her name in the fashion industry and her thirteenth birthday hadn’t even happened yet. 

It was chaos backstage and she loved every second of it. The models were everywhere; in various states of being dressed, getting their hair done, getting their makeup touched up, or having last-minute clothing issues that needed to be fixed. Gabriel was at her side, not offering any input unless Marinette asked for help or he believed she needed to be led in a different direction. 

Then, it was time for the show, and Marinette was anxiously shifting her weight from side to side. Adrien stood beside her and elbowed her with a supportive smile. Was she smiling? _She should be smiling_ because this is the biggest moment in her life and everything she’s worked for during the past few months is about to be shown to the world. 

“Are you ready Mari?” Adrien asked her. 

She wasn’t smiling. She wanted to, but her hands were shaking and her heart was racing. Marinette swallowed hard. “I can’t believe it’s happening.” 

“Mari, relax. They will love it, I promise.” Adrien gave her a side hug as they stood to the side and watched the first model go down the runway. 

Marinette felt frozen, wanting to call out to change something last minute. She didn’t know what she would’ve changed, but it was too late as the model was already gone. Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and held it tightly as she peaked into the audience to see their reactions. The lights were blinding her view, but she could see the shadows of some heads moving, watching the models walk, some even nodded. 

“See, they like it!” Adrien whispered to her, still embracing her from the side.

“I think they do.” Marinette let out the breath that was caught in her throat since the first model walked out.She felt a smile grow on her face as the last model finished her runway walk and the models did their final walk together. All of her work was beautiful, it flowed nicely on the runway and had a fun palette of colors that wasn’t too overwhelming.

Adrien pushed her on the stage after the models and it took all of her fencing training to keep light on her feet and not stumble. The crowd clapped loudly and Marinette blushed as Gabriel appeared besides her to gently direct her doon the runway. She followed the last model and paused at the end to take a little curtsy and wave as she all but skipped the rest of the way back, only stopping to give a kiss to her Maman and Papa in the front row. 

Her collection was a hit, reviews after the show were enthusiastic and were raving about her work. They described the collection as trendy and on-point, and how everyone would want to wear _Mari._ The reviews and positive comments on social media worried Agreste Fashion a little, but in a good way, because as far as they were concerned the first initial production run wouldn’t keep up with the demand when it was released. 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng grew to become an even bigger name. 

_Tiger Beat_ magazine voted her to be on their 19 under 19 teen influencers; she beat out other aspiring fashion idols and won the fashion award. _Teen Vogue_ featured items from her collection as must-haves for the spring. Marinette had more interviews and media requests than ever and Nathalie was scouring resumes for an assistant for Marinette. 

Amidst all the popular press, there, of course, came criticism, but Marinette was well-versed facing it. She was not only the protégé of Gabriel Agreste, who was known to be strict, demanding, and very particular about quality, but she was also a perfectionist herself. 

Even so, she wasn’t prepared for the destructive review from Caprice, one of her favorite designers she had been so nervous to meet after her show. 

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s first collection, Mari, was an amateur's attempt to be a real fashion designer. You would think Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t let his so-called_ protégé  _present sloppy and unfinished pieces in such a prestigious event, and yet he allowed an immature tween to drag his brand down. Dupain-Cheng is overrated and, frankly overpraised for being so young and having “such an impact on the fashion industry.”_

_Her talent isn’t spectacular, it’s on the same level as a five-year-old’s. It’s time to stop praising Dupain-Cheng for her underwhelming “talent” and start realizing that she’s just a marketing ploy from Agreste Fashion. It is a wonder why a name like Agreste Fashion would align themselves with a nobody like Dupain-Cheng, unless they are just using her as a pawn piece in the industry. You must be blind to think that Mari has any pieces that any reasonable consumer would buy to use as anything but cleaning rags._  

Marinette had tears running down her face before she could finish reading the review. After all,  one of her idols not only disliked her work, but hated it so much that they wrote such a vicious review. Did she spend all those months of work only for it to be wasted on nothing? 

But Adrien’s calming hand fell on her shoulder, he must’ve read the review after Marinette had and sat down on the couch next to her. “Are you okay?”

She shook her head. “I just need a little bit of time to…” she drifted off, not knowing how to answer. What did she need time to do? Cry until she had no more tears because Caprice hated her hard work?  Scream into a pillow because she should’ve done better? 

“She’s wrong. She’s so wrong, Mari,” Adrien said pulling her into a hug and resting his chin on top of her head. 

Marinette curled up into Adrien with the hot tears still steadily streaming down her face. She buried her face into his chest and let her sobs shake her entire body. They stayed like that for a long time, until Marinette’s tears slowed and she was listening to his heartbeat. “Why wasn’t it good enough for her?” She said, her voice cracking. 

“It doesn’t need to be good enough for anyone else, it was perfect for you,” Adrien said calmly in a soft, but solid tone. “There are so many good reviews, Mari. Don’t let one ruin it for you.” 

“But it was _Caprice_ , Adrien. She was an idol I looked up to, she always seemed so nice. I met her after the show and I thought she liked it!” Marinette paled further. “I thought she was impressed.” 

She bit her lip, a fresh wave of tears beginning to build as she continued, “Maybe she was just being polite then because Gabriel was next to me. She wouldn’t want to say it with him right there.” 

Adrien sighed and ran his hand down her back in a soothing manner. “Ignore her. She doesn’t deserve to be your idol if she says such terrible shit like that about your amazing collection.”

“What if she’s right and no one buys anything? What if Agreste Fashion is preparing too much for the release into stores and then has too much left over?” Marinette sighed. “If that happens, I don’t think I can ever face Gabriel again. I’ll just stop. This is just proof I’m not meant to do this!” 

Adrien leaned back and had a hand under her chin to look at him. “You were born to do be a fashion designer Mari. If you didn’t have the talent then my dad wouldn’t have taught you or helped you get this far, and the fashion world wouldn’t have fallen in love with you.”

Marinette tried to smile, feeling the weight on her heart hesitantly beginning to lifting up a little bit. “I guess you’re right.” 

“I’m more right then Caprice is,” Adrien scoffed. “Trust me, your collection will sell out next week and then we’ll see your collection being worn everywhere.” 

Marinette giggled a bit wetly, but she was finally starting to genuinely smile. “That’s an exaggeration, I’ll just be happy to see one person wearing my design.” 

“One person? Mari, no! We’re going to go to the busiest place in Paris and sit on a bench to watch tons of people walk by wearing your clothes.” Adrien said. 

This time she let out a full laugh. “With what time?” She smiled at him teasingly. “Between all of our extracurricular activities, when do we have time to just sit in the middle of the day to watch people.” 

“We’ll make time or maybe we can just sneak away from Chinese lessons,” Adrien suggested with a mischievous grin.

Marinette poked his arm. “And get grounded again? No thank you.” 

“Aw, come on Mari, it’ll be fun. We can just pretend that we forgot.” 

“Forget the lesson we have at the same time we have every week,” she said in a deadpan tone, “The perfect crime.” 

Adrien gave her a playful glare and then suddenly he was tickling her. She tried to push his hands away while laughing, but he was relentless in his attack. Marinette really was lucky to have him as her best friend and soulmate, she wouldn’t know what to do without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments are appreciated. I should be studying for my second to last final tomorrow but I wanted to post this...partly to procrastinate and partly because I had this ready for a while now. You can find me at callmemilady22.tumblr.com if you wanted to for some reason :)


End file.
